¿Una locura? ¡Esto es Death City!
by RookieWriter.SHO
Summary: Genial, no solo nos hacemos amigos de una pandilla de locos, sino que ahora un maldito demonio decide tocarnos lo más sagrado. Si, hablo de nuestra cordura. Aunque creo que es por culpa de mis colegas. De todas formas espero que mi técnico y hermano Ángel y yo logremos salir intactos de todo esto...
1. ¡Maldito Ángel!

**Nota de Autor: He aqui la traduccion de ``Madness? This is Death City!´´ al español. Espero que la disfruteis y comenteis. ¡Gracias por leer!**

-Alex…Alex, despierta. Vamos a llegar tarde.-Escuché una voz mientras me movían ligeramente.

-Cinco minutitos más…-Murmure somnolienta.

-¡Vamos pajarito, extiende tus alas y vuela para este precioso día!- Mi hermano mayor me animó.

-El pajarito se quiere quedar en el cálido y cómodo nido. A molestar a otra parte.-Gruñí cubriéndome hasta arriba con las mantas.

-Quédate aquí entonces. Me tendré que comer solo las galletas que he comprado esta mañana.-Dijo y pude notar como sonreía malvadamente.

En menos de un segundo estaba despierta buscando mi ropa.

-¡¿Dónde coño has puesto mi chaqueta?!- dije luchando por ponerme los pantalones blancos.

-En el armario, despistada.-me informó divertido.

Cogí del armario mi chaqueta roja y me la puse sobre la camisa negra. Me calcé las deportivas y cepillé un poco el pelo. Estaba lista. Caminé a la cocina con una sonrisa iluminándome la cara. Ángel tenía puesta su impoluta camisa blanca y las placas de armadura en hombros, codos y muñecas. En sus manos envueltas por guantes sin dedos marrones sujetaba una naranja que pelaba con calma.

-Bueno, ¿Dónde están esas galletas?-pregunté frotándome las manos.

-En la tienda. Estaba de broma. Ahora comete la manzana.-me dijo señalándola con el cuchillo.

-Aww… ¿Pero por qué? Para ser mi ángel dorado de la guardia eres un verdadero capullo.-protesté sentándome a la mesa.

-Un alma saludable reside en un cuerpo y una mente saludables.-recitó-Quiero que mi arma este en perfectas condiciones para el combate. Así que no te quejes y come.

-Como si una manzana hiciera mucha diferencia…-murmure pero tome un bocado de todas formas.

Después del desayuno nos pusimos de camino a Shibushen. Teníamos que hablar con Shinigami-sama para que nos admitiera ya que iba a ser nuestro primer día en la agradable ciudad de Death City. No teníamos ni idea de la que se nos venía encima al ingresar en esa maldita escuela…Pero en fin. Llegamos el edificio perfectamente simétrico, maravilla de la construcción y la estética en la que se está llevando a cabo una peculiar escena. Un chaval de pelo negro con tres líneas blancas en solo la mitad izquierda de la cabeza estaba suplicando a otro chaval con pelo blanco, no plateado, blanco; como si se hubiera caído en un cubo de tiza. Dos chicas vestidas a un estilo del oeste les miraban. Bueno, solamente les miraba la más bajita; la mayor miraba a un punto fijo en una de las púas decorativas del edificio. ¿Qué puñetas hacia un maldito chimpancé azul ahí?

-Oye, ¿Qué hace ese chaval ahí arriba? Podría llegar a caerse…-Ángel se preocupo.

Justo en ese instante en el que termino de pronunciar la frase la punta se rompió. El desgraciado comenzó a caer gritando a todo pulmón. Mientras yo me partía de la risa, Ángel se quedo callado cuestionándose una vez más la inteligencia del ser humano.

-¿Crees que está bien?- Me preguntó pero yo tan solo me reía más fuerte.

-No lo sé. Vamos a comprobarlo.-dije calmándome un poco y secándome las lagrimas de los ojos.

Nos acercamos y pudimos presenciar la inminente batalla a punto de comenzar.

-Bueno, bueno…Creo que no podemos perdernos esta pelea, ¿No crees, hermano? ¿Podemos participar, por favor?-le suplique poniendo la carita de cachorrito.

-Claro. Un poco de guerra no le hace daño a nadie. ¿Os importa, chicos?-pregunto al peculiar grupo.

-¿Por qué queréis uniros?-nos pregunto el albino, que por cierto tenía unos dientes que parecían los de un tiburón.

-Estamos aburridos.- sonreímos.

Salte y mi cuerpo cambio a su forma de arma: una bayoneta. Ángel me atrapó y me sujeto con ambas manos contra su hombro cual soldado.

-¿Comenzamos?

-¡Liz! ¡Patty! ¡Transformaos!- el chico de las rayas ordeno a las chicas.

Se convirtieron en sendas pistolas. El chico las portaba de una forma muy extraña. Accionaba los gatillos con los meñiques. _(Creo que esta va a ser una batalla interesante…)_

-Ángel, enséñales a estos tipos como se usa una pistola.-Le dije.

-Sera un placer...-Dijo y apunto al chico con el pelo azul.

Al presionar el gatillo pude sentir las vibraciones de su alma a través de mi y use parte de las mías para incrementar su poder. El disparo fue directo hacia el chico distraído, pero fallamos por milímetros. Este saltó sorprendido y casi se cayó hacia atrás.

-¡Ángel! ¡¿Por qué has apuntado a sus pies?!- le pregunte incrédula.

-No queremos que esto acabe pronto, ¿Verdad?- me sonrió con arrogancia.

-Maldito bastardo. ¡Por el exterior pareces un santo pero por dentro eres un autentico hijo de-estuve por regañarle cuando tuvo que agacharse cuando el chico de las rallas nos disparo.- ¡Maldito seas!-le grite.

El chico tiburón se dirigió directo hacia nosotros y Ángel le apunto. Transformo su brazo en una afilada cuchilla y desvió el disparo que le mandamos golpeándome en un lado.

-¿Con que una guadaña, eh? ¡Sin tu técnico no eres una amenaza para nosotros!-Ángel le dijo tratando apartarlo con una patada mientras oponía resistencia.

-¿Seguro?

Evadiendo la patada de Ángel me golpeo en un lado tan fuerte que hizo que mi técnico me soltase. Acabe a unos buenos metros lejos de ellos. Me agarre por debajo de las costillas. ¡Ese tipo sabía cómo pegar!

-¡Alex!-mi técnico trato de acercarse a mí, solo para ser interceptado por el albino.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Céntrate en el enemigo!- le grite intentando levantarme, pero el golpe era muy doloroso.

Ángel se defendió usando los conocimientos básicos de capoeira que conocía siendo muy cuidadoso tratando de evitar tocar la guadaña. Trate de reincorporarme otra vez y me levante un poco la camiseta. Un moratón de color negro azulado ya empezaba a formarse; no tenía muy buena pinta. El chico paro de atacar a mi hermano y fue a ayudar a su compañero que aun entablaba combate con el tipo de las pistolas. Fue cuando paró la guadaña con una de ellas y dirigió el cañón de la otra a su estomago para después disparar. Aguante la respiración. El chico no se movía. _(¡¿Acaso esta muerto?!)_

-¡**JODER! ¡DUELE**!- Se quejo abrazándose a si mismo mientras rodaba en el suelo.

-¡Siente el dolor agonizante, maldito bastardo!- le grite.

-¡Alex! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho mucho daño?-Mi hermano volvió a mi lado y me ayudo a levantarme.

-Más o menos…el golpe ha sido impresionante.-murmure y me transforme de nuevo.- ¡Pero continuemos la fiesta!

-Vamos.- dijo blandiéndome de nuevo.

Disparos, puñetazos y cortes resonaban por todos lados. A veces intentábamos contra el chimpancé azul y otras con el maldito albino. Pero no nos atrevíamos de momento a ir a por el chaval de las rayas. Ese parecía demasiado poderoso. Entonces el dúo de idiotas retrocedió hacia un lado mientras en el otro quedamos mi técnico y el de las pistolas.

-Tío, vamos a hacer ``eso´´- el chimpancé azul le dijo al otro.

-Si. ``Eso´´.-El otro contestó.

Los portadores de armas de fuego se miraron el uno al otro confundidos.

-¿Eso?

-¡Os enseñaremos el poder de la amistad!-El mono proclamó.

Ángel rápidamente se puso más alerta. El del pelo blanco dió un salto estratosférico y todos le miramos con cara de asombro y admiración. _(¡Quiero aprender a hacer eso!)_ Entonces se transformó por completo.

-¡VAMOS, SOUL!-El otro dijo preparándose para atraparle.

Pero en vez de que eso ocurriese la guadaña se le cayó. Justo en el medio del cráneo. Se quedo ahí empalada mientras el otro mantenía la supuesta pose épica. La guadaña se cayó al suelo.

-**¡AAAAAAAHHH!**

Obviamente se le abrió semejante brecha que parecía un surtidor de sangre. El chaval no paraba de gritar de dolor. Llamadme insensible, pero no sentí pena alguna.

-Madre mía, eso es un montón de sangre.-murmuro Ángel.

-¿Cómo puede seguir vivo?-me pregunte.

Después de que lograra parar la hemorragia intento recoger la guadaña del suelo. Lo intento, pero parecía que le resultaba demasiado pesada como para levantarla.

-Diría que estos dos no son técnico y arma.-Ángel me dijo mientras acariciaba el cañón de la bayoneta y yo murmure que sí.

Del esfuerzo la herida se reabrió y más sangre salió propulsada como si de una fuente se tratase. Entonces una especie de corriente eléctrica les recorrió, produciendo que Soul saliera de la hoja de la guadaña también escupiendo sangre. _(Estos tipos son casos perdidos, ¿de verdad le ha introducido sus vibraciones a la fuerza?)_

-Hemos acabado.-Soul dijo dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-El otro le preguntó confundido.

-Tengo la sensación de que si permanezco más tiempo a tu lado…terminare odiándote.

-¿Puedo dispararles ya?-El de las rallas pregunto a sus pistolas.

-Secundo la moción.-dije.

-¡Espera! ¡Esto se está poniendo bueno!-Una contesto.

-Me estoy sintiendo muy incómoda...-murmure con un escalofrío recorriéndome el cuerpo.

-Ya veo…pero, seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?

-¡Idiota, pues claro!-el otro le dijo y empezó a correr hacia él…a cámara lenta. _(¡¿Pero qué coño?!)_

-¡Soul!

-¡Black Star!

-**¡SOUL!**

**-¡BLACK STAR!**

Y ambos se abrazaron de una forma muy masculina.

**¡BANG!**

Y fueron reventados de un disparo. ¿Qué? A mí no me miréis, yo no he sido. Aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo…

-Uy, lo siento. Se me fue el dedo.-el de rallas se disculpo.

-No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te quiero en este momento.-le confesé.

-Eso ha sido tan…gay.-Ángel dijo sintiéndose igual de incomodo.

Olvidando el tema de este momento tan emotivo por parte de Soul y Black Star, cargaron contra nosotros otra vez. Cuando Black Star trato de atacarnos, el chico de las rallas le derribo las piernas y le lanzo sobre sus hombros, dándole la oportunidad a Ángel de patearle el estomago. Cuando Soul vino a ayudarle, bloqueo la guadaña con la cuchilla de mi bayoneta. En el momento que intentaron atacar por ambos lados, ambos pistoleros cooperaron para eliminarlos. Entonces me percate de algo.

-¡Chicos! ¡A vuestros pies! ¡Es un truco!-les advertí cuando divise la correa atada a sus piernas.

-¡¿Cómo?!

Black Star tiro de ella y ambos cayeron al suelo. Soul saltó y estuvo a punto de cortarlos por la mitad, pero fallo por milímetros. Ángel corto la correa que le ataba y el chico rodó a un lado tirando de ella y haciendo que el pobre chimpancé se chocara contra la hoja de la guadaña que se había clavado en el suelo.

-Os mostraré el autentico poder de un Shinigami.

_(¿Shinigami? ¡Oh, mierda; entonces él es…!)_

-¡El hijo de Shinigami-sama: Death The Kid!-Ángel exclamó.

-Tu, hazte a un lado.-le ordenó fríamente y mi hermano le obedeció.

-¿Pero qué haces?-Le pregunte.

-Esto se va a poner peligroso. Tan solo mira.

Una nube de polvo comenzó a formarse alrededor de los pies de Kid.

-Resonancia del Alma.

Se elevó unos centímetros del suelo y pude sentir su poder ir aumentando progresivamente. Podía verse su alma. Las pistolas se transformaron en cañones y se acoplaron a sus manos. _(Este tipo va en serio…y los otros están muy jodidos.)_ Una gran cantidad de energía comenzó a emanar y los cañones se cargaron.

-Ángel, ¿Seremos capaces de hacer eso algún día?-le pregunté observando con admiración.

-Quizás, Alex. Pero creo que con tu forma de bayoneta desfasada no quedara igual de genial.-me molestó sonriendo vilmente.

-Vete al infierno.-le conteste enseñándole mi dedo miedo que se reflejo en la hoja de la bayoneta haciéndole reír.

Y Kid disparó. Los dos idiotas se quedaron ahí pensando que no sería tan malo y que podrían aguantarlo.

**¡KABOOM!**

Magnifica y gloriosa explosión, señoras y señores. Los oídos me pitaban y una tonelada de humo nos rodeó, molestando nuestras gargantas y produciéndonos tos. Las pistolas volvieron a su forma original. Cuando el humo se aclaró revelóun cráter con dos chicos medio muertos en él.

-¡Black Star!- escuchamos una voz preocupada y una chica de pelo negro atada en una coleta fue a ayudarle. _(¿La novia al rescate? Bah, seguro que es su arma. Este idiota no creo que tenga una novia que lo aguante.)_

Entonces algo raro ocurrió. Kid escupió sangre y se desmayó. Me transformé de vuelta a humana y me arrodillé junto a él.

-¡Ey, Kid! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!-me preocupé._ (¿Es esto lo que pasa cuando usas la resonancia del alma?)_

Más sangre surgió con forma de fuente. Era muy bonito pero daba un asco tremendo. Las pistolas también cambiaron.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó un tipo de pelo gris con cicatrices, bata de laboratorio, gafas y una tuerca atravesándole el cráneo sentado en una silla giratoria de escritorio. _(¡Coño!¿De dónde ha salido este?!)_

-Parece que se ha cortado.-La más alta explicó.

-¿Dónde? No le veo sangrando por ningún otro lado.-Dije comprobándole el pulso, estaba bien.

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas el último ataque que hizo Soul?-una chica de pelo rubio atado en coletas y ojos verdes se me acercó-Parece que le corto un poco de pelo. Se dió cuanta tras la explosión y perdió el control. Murmuró algo sobre la simetría antes de escupir sangre y desmayarse.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Esta así por solo un poquito de pelo?-Ángel preguntó confundido.

-Tiene un problema con la simetría. Si algo no es simétrico entonces no vale nada para él.-la chica alta nos explicó.

-Pero su pelo…-Ángel dijo refiriéndose a las tres rallas.

-No lo menciones en frente suyo. Le deprime mucho.

-Bueno, yo opino que deberíamos echarle un cable. Cuando hizo la resonancia de almas no nos apuntó. Vamos a devolverle el favor.-dije mientras lo cogí y me lo puse a la espalda.- ¡Para ser un rarito simétrico es un tío legal!-dije sonriendo.

-Y por haberlo hecho tan bien, puedes quedarte una recompensa.- Ángel dijo dándome algo de sus bolsillos.

-¿No son galletas para perros?-el hombre de pelo gris me preguntó.

-¿Y? A mí me gustan.-dije mientras me la tragaba.

-Quien es el rarito aquí…-la hermana mayor murmuro.

-Vaya, estas sangrando.-la menor apuntó al oído de mi hermano.

Efectivamente. Parece que el corte no solo cortó el pelo de Kid; mi hermano tenía un minúsculo trozo de su oreja desaparecido. Sacando un pañuelo se lo coloco en la herida para evitar el sangrado. La chica comenzó a chinchar un rato a Kid, que aun estaba fuera de combate y sonreí.

-¿Seguro que quieres llevarlo a cuestas?

-No pesa tanto, puedo con él.

-¡Hola, hola, hola!-Shinigami-sama saludó apareciendo repentinamente.

-¡Hola!-todos dijimos a la vez.

-Vine aquí para darle la bienvenida a mi hijo en su primer día de clases, pero hay que ver que chico tan problemático…-dijo soltando un suspiro.-Oh, veo caras nuevas por aquí. ¿Quiénes sois?

-Ángel Damon, técnico de dieciocho años

-Alex Kane, arma de dieciséis años; tipo bayoneta. Hemos venido para ingresar en Shibushen, Shinigami-sama.-dije respetuosamente haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¡Ah, ya veo! Pues entonces ambos estáis admitidos. He estado observando el combate todo el tiempo y puedo ver que series buenos estudiantes.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado. Soy Maka Albarn.-dijo la chica rubia sonriendo.

-Soy Tsubaki y este es mi compañero Black Star.-la chica de pelo negro se presento.

-Si, a mostrado ser un rival difícil.-Ángel dijo y Black Star sonrió arrogante.

-Soy Soul Evans. Siento haberte cortado la oreja, tío y por pegarte tan fuerte antes.-se disculpó.

-¡No pasa nada!-mi hermano y yo le quitamos importancia.

-¡Soy Patty y esta es mi hermana mayor, Liz!-dijo la más joven sonriendo.

-Yo soy el profesor Stein. Vuestro nuevo maestro.-nos dijo girando la tuerca de su cabeza. _(¿Cómo puñetas sigues vivo?)_

-Bueno, hoy me llevo a Kid a casa. ¡Adiós!-Shinigami-sama se despidió agitando la mano.

-¡A sido un placer conoceros!-me despedí siguiéndole.

-¡Nos veremos en clase!-Ángel dijo.

Y caminamos, y caminamos hasta su casa, conmigo llevando al hijo del Shinigami.

-Oye, me he dado cuenta de algo. ¿Por qué Kid no quiso dispararnos cuando hizo la unión de resonancias?-Ángel pregunto después de un rato.

-Quizás porque Alex es simétrica en su forma de arma.-Liz se encogió de hombros.

-¿En serio? Pues bendita sea mi simetría.-me reí.

Llegamos a su casa, aunque más bien eso era una mansión. Le pase a Liz el cuerpo todavía inconsciente de Kid y nos despedimos. Cuando las puertas se cerraron colapse en el suelo luchando por respirar.

-Esto es lo que te pasa por intentar ir de guay y de buena persona.-Ángel se cruzo de hombros.

-¡Cierra el pico! Al menos estamos dentro de Shibushen…-logre decir entre jadeos.- ¿Podrías llevarme?

Rodó los ojos pero me recogió poniendo un brazo bajo mis rodillas y otro en mi espalda. Con esto se dirigió de vuelta a casa.

-Gracias, hermano mayor.-le dije apoyándome en su pecho.

-Me debes una buena por esto.-dijo sonriendo con maldad.

Dios, conocía esa sonrisa…es la sonrisa de ``vas a estar fregando toda la casa durante una semana´´. Maldito Ángel…


	2. ¡Maldita Blair!

-Maldito Ángel con su maldito pelo dorado, ojos y armadura que se cree el maldito hijo de Apolo. ¡Maldición!-Refunfuñé mientras frotaba el suelo con intensidad.

-¡Te has dejado un trozo, Alex!-Me llamo desde el salón donde estaba puliendo su monopatín.

-¡Maldito seas Ángel! ¡Me tratas como a Cenicienta!-Le grité.

-Bueno, te lleve como a una princesa el otro día. ¡Me lo debes, pajarito!-Me recordó y en respuesta le tire un zapato que lamentablemente esquivo. -¡Strike uno!

Solté un gruñido y continué frotando. Después de hacerme toda la casa de arriba abajo me tiré en el sofá cerrando los ojos con la lengua hacia afuera. Estaba agotada.

-¡Terminé!-logré decir.

-Buena chica.-me alabó acariciándome la cabeza y coloco una galleta en la palma de mi mano.-Aquí tienes tu recompensa.

-Aun sigo sin creerme él como la técnica de adiestramiento de ``castigo y recompensa´´ hace que aprenda más rápido como si fuera un perro…-Dije dándole un mordisco.

-Porque en el interior eres igual que un cachorrito. Divertido, inteligente y leal.-Me dijo mientras seguía puliendo el monopatín.

-Si, seguro…-murmuré tragando la galleta.- ¿Podemos ir a hacer una misión?-pregunté.

-No veo por qué no. Vámonos.

Usando nuestros respectivos monopatines nos pusimos en camino hacia el Shibushen. Hicimos algunos trucos y maniobras por Death City hasta que llegamos. Entramos en el edificio y nos dirigimos al tablón donde se colocaban las misiones y tareas. Ángel era el que se encargaba de elegir los trabajos por lo que yo simplemente descanse contra el muro. Me percaté de que por el pasillo se acercaban Liz, Patty y Death The Kid. Decidí ir a saludarles.

-Ey, es bueno veros de nuevo.-dije sonriendo.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola, Alex!-Patty saludó felizmente.

-Debería darte las gracias por ayudarme ayer.-Kid dijo tendiéndome la mano cordialmente.

-¡Si no fue nada! La que tendría que darte las gracias soy yo por no habernos reventado con tus cañones.-Dije estrechándole la mano.

-¡Pero eso podría haber arruinado tu perfecta simetría! Tu chaqueta, tus pantalones… ¡Incluso la forma de tu cara es simétrica!-Empezó a contar entusiasmado. _(Vale…sí que está obsesionado…)_-Incluso me pregunto si…

E hizo algo que me obligó a pegarle un tiro que lo mando al otro mundo con mi brazo transformado en la mitad de la pistola.

-¡Escúchame bien, Kid! ¡Vuelve a hacer eso y hare que te tragues tus simétricas pelotas! ¡¿Me he explicado con claridad?!-rugí con un cabreo de mil demonios.

Patty se rió de su dolor mientras Liz me miraba con temor. En ese momento Ángel se nos acercó con un trozo de papel en la mano. Se dio cuenta de que Kid estaba casi muerto y arqueó una ceja no muy impresionado.

-¿Qué me he perdido?-me preguntó.

-¡Kid quería comprobar si mis pechos son simétricos!-bramé.

Ángel puso una mano sobre my pecho y lo miré incrédula. Se quedó con cara pensativa y asintió.

-Sí, sí que lo son. Pequeños pero simétricos.-dijo con cara calmada.

Obviamente os podéis imaginar las consecuencias. Apretando los dientes le disparé en el mentón tumbándole. Ángel quedó fuera de combate. Recogí el papel que había en el suelo y lo miré detenidamente. Parecía un trabajo fácil. Agarré a mi hermano pervertido por los tobillos y lo arrastré por el suelo del pasillo mientras me despedía.

-Nos vemos, chicas.

-¡Buena suerte, Alex!-me animó Patty.

-Puede llegar a dar miedo…-murmuóo Liz.

Al parecer este demonio tenía la costumbre de atrapar a los niños que rondaban por las afueras del bosque y teníamos que darle caza rápidamente. ¡Chupado! Llevé a mi idiota un claro que había y lo deje allí tirado.

-Este es el lugar. Me pregunto si también atacara a la luz del día.-murmuré contemplando los alrededores.

-Tendremos que ser cautos. ¿Quién sabe si ya nos habrá localizado?-Ángel repentinamente dijo y pegue un brinco.

-¡Serás cabrón! ¡¿Has estado haciéndote el dormido todo este tiempo?!

-Deberíamos preparar una trampa usándote como cebo. Yo no puedo porque soy un adulto y tú tienes la altura y cara de una cría.- Comenzó a divagar.

-¡No pases de mi! ¡¿Como que cebo?! ¡¿Me estas llamando canija?!- Ya solo me faltaba escupir llamas.

-Para de quejarte y parece inocente y adorable.- Me ordenó cruzándose de brazos-Venga, sonríe.

Estaba por protestar pero no me quedó otra que tragarme el orgullo. Al final puse mi mejor cara de niña buena. Él asintió satisfecho pero después me miró con dudas. Finalmente chasqueó los dedos. Me hizo señas para que me diera la vuelta y, pese a un poco de desconfianza hice lo que me dijo.

-Tan solo será un segundo.-me dijo y comenzó a trenzarme el pelo.-Casi esta...-Para terminar me puso una flor que habrá arrancado por ahí. -¡Listo! Ahora pareces más joven y femenina. Si tan solo tuviere la cámara…

El desgraciado me miraba con una cara que se debatía entre el orgullo por su trabajo y las ganas de reírse a mi costa.

-Ugh, no me siento yo…-murmuré sintiéndome rara.

-Estaré escondido en los arbustos. Tu solo actúa mona y no te olvides de sonreír. Apuesto lo que sea a que atraerás al demonio…o a un pedófilo, pero tú tranquila. Cuando aparezca suelta toda tu ira homicida contra él.-Me dijo y fue a esconderse.

Yo solté un suspiro. ¿Actuar adorable? ¿Qué hacia se hacía en estos casos? Ah claro…

-Haber como era…Eres tu mi príncipe azul que yo soñé…-Comencé a cantar en la voz más aguda que pude.

Para los que no me conocen; no canto mal. Canto peor que mal. Si ese demonio aparece será solamente para callarme. Y cinco minutos después de cantar como una ballena moribunda note como me cogían y, básicamente, me secuestraban. Por supuesto grité.

-¡Ángel! ¡El bastardo ya está aquí!

El demonio tenía la apariencia similar a la de un hombre, pero con largos colmillos como los de un tigre dientes de sable y sus ojos completamente negro eran salvajes. Me miró y abrió sus fauces para soltar un gruñido que se asemejaba a una risa. Cabe destacar que su larga y asquerosa lengua sumada a su aliento a muerte y a falta de salud dental me dió ganas de vomitar. Sabía que Ángel lo estaba persiguiendo porque podía escuchar el sonido de las placas de sus hombros. Pude ver que el demonio tenía una cola como la de los escorpiones y palidecí. Transformé mi brazo en arma y con un tajo le corté la mano con la que me aferraba. El monstruo soltó un rugido de dolor y se agarro la muñeca mientras yo me escabullía junto a mi hermano.

-¡Bien hecho, Alex! ¡Ahora a terminar el trabajo!-Ángel dijo.

Me transformé por completo y me recogió. El demonio se giro para gruñirnos y atacarnos con su aguijón. Ángel se alejó esquivándolo. Teniendo su oportunidad lo corto. La bestia volvió a rugir de dolor y cargó contra él. Mi técnico no fue lo suficientemente rápido y lo atrapó con sus gigantescas garras. Lo empujó contra el árbol más cercano para ahogarlo. Por suerte me soltó a tiempo. Me transformé de vuelta en humana y este chasqueo su cola cual látigo haciéndome retroceder. No importaba lo mucho que lo intentase el conseguía hacerme retroceder.

-¡Alex, eres una bayoneta! ¡Dispárale o algo!-Ángel me gritó tratando de salir de la fuerte presa que el demonio ejercía sobre él y me sentí subnormal.

Hice lo que me pedía y le disparé en la espalda para hacer que lo soltara, pero ni se inmuto. El demonio tiró a mi hermano a un lado este no se levantó. Comencé a preocuparme y fui hacia él.

-¡Ángel! Maldita sea…-maldije cuando el demonio me empezó a acorralar.

Me alejé lentamente hasta que mi espalda chocó contra un árbol. La bestia se agachó a mi nivel con una sonrisa afilada. Cargada de rabia y frustración sin pensarlo antes siquiera le lancé un puñetazo a la cara, pero el abrió la boca y la cerró. No lo suficiente como para cortarme la mano pero si como para que la punta de sus colmillos se hundieran en la carne. _(¡Soy imbécil!) _Cerré los ojos y apreté la mandíbula. Cuando la lengua de la criatura me lamió la mano me sentí enferma. Entonces una idea me vino a la mente y sonreí con malicia. El brazo dentro de sus fauces se transformó en el cañón y vi como sus ojos se agrandaron cuando saboreó el metal.

-Y el cazador es cazado.

La bestia se cayó hacia atrás con humo saliéndole de la boca. Rápidamente acudí al lado de mi hermano y comprobé su pulso; estaba bien.

-¡Ángel! ¡Vamos, hermanito! ¡Levanta!-le sacudí flojito y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse.

-¿Lo hicimos o hemos muerto los dos?-preguntó confundido.

-Estamos vivos, tonto.-le contesté y le tendí la mano para levantarlo.

Este la tomó y lo ayudé a estabilizarse ignorando el dolor de mi muñeca.

-¿Por qué tu mano esta tan…pegajosa?-dijo y se olió la suya propia.- ¡Ew! ¿Qué es esto?

-Babas de demonio. Vamos, tengo un alma que recoger.-dije y camine hacia el demonio.

Ángel se limpió la mano en sus pantalones disgustado. El demonio resplandeció y en su lugar apareció flotando un alma roja. La atrapé y sonreí. Este iba a ser mi primer paso para graduarme.

-Mi primer alma… ¿Ahora qué hago?

-Te la tienes que comer.-me dijo totalmente serio.

Miré el alma y tragué saliva. Cerré los ojos e intente tragarla. Fue difícil pero me las apañé. Hipé un par de veces y me golpeé en el pecho unas cuantas veces y por fin lo logre. No tenía sabor, era más como una extraña sensación de frio-calor en el esófago.

-Te acostumbraras pronto. Vámonos a casa y lávate las manos.-me propuso dándome golpecitos en la espalda.

Una vez que llegamos a casa nos aseamos y tratamos las heridas y golpes. También informamos a Shinigami-sama de nuestro progreso. Después de eso decidimos ir a dar una vuelta con los monopatines por la ciudad. En un momento nos encontramos con Maka y con Soul, así que nos paramos a saludar.

-Ey, chicos. ¿Cómo os va?-pregunté sonriendo.

-Vamos a celebrar una fiesta en nuestra casa. ¿Os apetece venir?-Maka nos preguntó.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué celebramos?-Ángel preguntó con curiosidad.

-Black Star y Tsubaki han conseguido su primera alma, después de perder las que ya habían conseguido, y el que Soul por fin a salido del hospital.-Nos explicó.

-¿Del hospital? Tío, lo siento. No lo sabía.-dije frotándome la nuca.

-No te preocupes, no podíamos contactar. Podemos aprovechar la oportunidad para intercambiarnos los teléfonos.-Soul dijo sonriendo con sus dientes de tiburón.

-Pues también es casualidad, nosotros también hemos conseguido la primera.-Ángel dijo y puso las manos sobre mis hombros. -Estaremos encantados de ir.

-Eso esta genial. Enhorabuena, Alex.

Y a la hora indicada fuimos a casa de Maka y de Soul. Fuimos los primeros en llegar así que les ayudamos a preparar la mesa y todo eso. Al parecer vivían juntos con una gata que confundieron con una bruja y tuvieron que recolectar las almas desde un principio. Se llamaba Blair y nos advirtieron de que se podía transformar en humana. Pronto los demás comenzaron a llegar.

-¡Ey! ¡Se suponía que íbamos a llegar primero!-Black Star se indignó.

-Lo sentimos Black Star, pero Maka no nos ha informado sobre la regla de ``deja que el chimpancé azul llegue primero´´. Tan solo siéntate y disfruta de la fiesta.-Dije sonriéndole.

Él y Tsubaki se sentaron al lado de nosotros en el sofá y comenzamos a hablar de diversas cosas.

-Eh, ¿Qué te ha pasado en la muñeca?-Tsubaki me pregunto cuándo se percató.

-Cuando estaba luchando por mi primer alma el demonio intento comerme el brazo, pero terminé volándole la cabeza.

-¡Ja! ¡Yo nunca cometería ese error!-Black Star intervino de forma arrogante.

-Vamos a repasar lo del primer día: ¡Soul! ¡Black Star! ¡Bang, en toda la boca!-Ángel imito poniendo voces ridículas en el ``Soul´´ y ``Black Star´´ mientras trataba de aguantarse la risa.

Yo solté una carcajada y pude escuchar la risita de Maka desde la cocina mientras que Black Star se puso colorado. Después llegaron Kid, Liz y Patty. Cuando me vieron Kid se apartó un poco y yo puse mi mejor sonrisa falsa.

-¡Kid, amigo mío! ¿Cómo estás?-Le pregunté.

-B-bien, gracias…-dijo sentándose lo más alejado que pudo.

-Bien, bien…espero que te acuerdes de mis palabras de esta mañana y las tomaras en cuenta. Sería una pena perder unos buenos genes por una estupidez, ¿de acuerdo? No me gustaría tener que castrarte al estilo Chicago.-le comenté casualmente mientras pasaba una mano sobre sus hombros poniéndole más cerca de forma intimidante.

-Te tiene entra la bayoneta y la pared.-Ángel sonrió detrás de su vaso de agua. –Y si, son simétricos.-añadió tomando un sorbo de agua y le fulminé con la mirada.

-Lo sabia…-Kid murmuró por lo bajo.

-¡Venga, chicos! ¡A comer!-Maka anunció antes de que pudiera matarlos y/o torturarlos dolorosamente.

-¡Madre mía, que pinta tiene!-me asombré mirando a la comida.

Después de terminar de comer todos estábamos llenos y satisfechos.

-La mejor comida que he tomado en años.-mi hermano suspiró.

-Saben mejor que las almas, sin duda.-bromeé.

-¡No hay mucho que decir sobre el sabor, pero estoy lleno!-Black Star dijo frotándose el estomago y yo le apunte con el cañón del arma haciendo que sudor frio le callera por la frente. -¡Gracias por la comida, estaba genial!-se corrigió rápidamente. _(Buen chico…)_

-Todo estaba delicioso, Maka.-Tsubaki dijo sonriendo. (_Al menos el arma tiene mejores modales que el técnico.)_

-Tienes la casa muy limpia, todo está muy ordenado.-comentó Kid admirando la habitación.

-Maka no para de quejarse si no ordeno las cosas.-Soul nos contó con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Ángel es como ella, hoy me ha hecho limpiar toda la casa.-Concordé con él.

-Entonces vosotros dos vivís juntos.-Kid notó.

-¡Hola! ¿Os lo estáis pasando bien?-Escuchamos una voz decir.

Nos giramos y pudimos ver a Blair tapada únicamente por una toalla_. (Jesús santo…)_

-¿Alguien quiere bañarse conmigo?-preguntó.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Ángel levantaba lentamente la mano pero al ver mi cara se detuvo. Entonces la toalla se cayó. Soul tuvo convulsiones y terminó en el suelo con un sangrado nasal severo. Kid se quedo embobado con la mandíbula desencajada. Ángel se puso rojo hasta las orejas y casi podía ver vapor saliendo de él. Rápidamente me gire tapándome la nariz de la que empezó a gotear sangre y esa imagen por siempre en mi mente.

-¿Siempre son las cosas así?-Kid preguntó todavía mirando.

-Si… ¿Alguien se quiere llevar a esta gatita sexy a casa? ¡Es gratis!-Soul contestó con una fuente carmesí brotándole.

-He visto el cielo.-Ángel dijo antes de desmayarse.

-Alex, ¿Por qué estas teniendo un sangrado nasal? ¿Acaso no eres una chica?-Liz me preguntó con sospecha.

-¡No estoy sangrando!-dije rápidamente.

-Es bisexual.-Mi hermano soltó desde su estado ``inconsciente´´.

-¡Ángel, capullo! ¡No tenían que saberlo todavía!-Le dije pegándole una patada. -¡Y tú, tápate! ¡¿No te da vergüenza?!-le dije a Blair.

_(Genial, voy a tener esa imagen en mi mente hasta el día en que muera y los chicos ya saben que soy bisexual. ¡Maldita Blair!) _


	3. ¡Maldito seas, Soul!

-Reconozco estas almas… ¡Son brujas!-Dijo Maka repentinamente.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamamos todos.

-Son dos… ¿Por qué están en Death City? ¡Iré a comprobarlo!-Maka dijo y fue a hacia la puerta.

-¡Maka!-Soul la llamó.

-¡Es peligroso ir tu sola!-Ángel trató de advertirla.

-¡Voy con ella! ¡Espera, Maka!-me levanté y salí por la puerta para alcanzarla.

La seguí corriendo hasta que finalmente la alcancé. Fuimos recorriendo todas las calles de Death City.

-¿Alex? ¿Qué estás haciendo?-Me preguntó.

-¿De verdad crees que te voy a dejar ir sola? ¡Mira, es el doctor Stein! ¡Stein!-le llamé la atención.

-¿Eh? Alex, Maka, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-nos preguntó.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder, hay brujas en Death City!- Maka le resumió rápidamente.

-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde están?-Stein preguntó con urgencia.

-¡Sígueme!

Con esto nos pusimos de nuevo a correr. Tenía miedo. Ya había escuchado de muchos técnicos y armas muriendo al enfrentarse contra una bruja. ¡Y Maka y yo no podíamos hacer nada sin nuestros compañeros! Nuestra única protección era Stein…Finalmente cruzamos por un pasillo en el que Maka se detuvo. Como no lo esperaba me tropecé al frenar y caí de bruces contra el suelo. _(Wow, buen movimiento, chica. Si las brujas te vieran probablemente habrían muerto…de la risa…)_

-¡Profesora Medusa!-Maka llamó.

Alcé la vista para encontrarme con una mujer con pelo rubio y una bata de laboratorio como la de Stein. Rápidamente preparé mi bayoneta en caso de que una bruja decidiera emboscarnos.

-Pudimos sentir dos almas de brujas por aquí-Stein la informó.

-Sí, yo también las sentó y vine a comprobarlo.-Ella contestó.

-¿Ha podido ser la misma bruja que atacó a Soul?

-¡¿Soul fue atacado por una bruja?!- Murmuré para mis adentros. _(No puedo creer que sobreviviera...)_

-Es posible.-Medusa dijo.

-Lo dudo.- Stein soltó repentinamente. ``La bruja tenía la espada demoníaca y a su técnico. Si fuera ella no tiene sentido que liberara su Soul Protect en el tranquilo centro de Death City.- razonó-Es cierto que muestra interés en los técnicos y sus armas. Así que, ¿No tiene más sentido seguir oculto y continuar la investigación? Si en verdad estuviera aquí, eso sería posible. Bueno, supongo que vinieron solo para asustar al Shibushen. Creo que lo hacen a menudo.

-¡Para! ¡Para! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que tenemos una bruja investigadora rondando que está interesada en técnicos y armas con el técnico de una espada demoníaca y que ya ha herido a Soul?! ¡¿Por qué no se me ha informado?!Pregunte con una mezcla de pánico y rabia.

-Nunca has preguntado-Stein dijo simplemente y me golpeé la cara. –De cualquier modo, me alegro de ver que estas sana y salva, Medusa. Sería terrible si nuestra enfermera se hiciera daño.

-¿Qué pasará si me encuentro con la espada demoníaca y su técnico otra vez? Soul…No puedo seguir así. Necesito hacerme más fuerte.´ ´Maka murmuró.

-No te preocupes, Maka, no serás la única. Todos nos haremos más fuertes y te ayudaremos, ¿Vale? Para eso están los amigos- la animé sonriendo con el pulgar levantado.

-¡Maka!-Soul se nos acercó corriendo- ¿Estás bien? No corras por ahí tu sola, ¡Es peligroso!-la reprochó.

Estaba por decir que había ido con ella y que nos encontramos con el profesor Stein de camino, pero me agarraron por los hombros para encontrarme con los enfadados ojos dorados de Ángel.

-¡Alex, pedazo de idiota! Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso, ¿entendido? Imagina que te encuentras con las brujas, ¡no una sino dos!-Ángel me gritó-¡¿En que estabas pensando?!

-Lo sé, soy idiota. Es solo que vi a Maka salir corriendo y no quería que no le pasara nada, así que la seguí para protegerla. No pensé antes de actuar, y lo siento mucho…Aceptaré el castigo que decidas.-me arrepentí agachando la cabeza.

-Alex…tan solo…no vuelvas a asustarme así otra vez- me dijo antes de abrazarme ``Estas una semana sin monopatín, música, break-dance o salir afuera.

-Vale, hermano, lo siento.- dije devolviendo el abrazo. -Deberíamos irnos ya a casa- comenté levantándome-Maka, gracias por la fiesta, ha estado genial.-dije sonriendo.

-Gracias a vosotros por venir. ¿Nos veremos pronto otra vez, verdad?-nos preguntó.

-Después de su castigo, claro.- Ángel le recordó y se despidió.- ¡Adiós!

Y tuve que aguantar el puñetero castigo, al menos me dejo usar el teléfono para que pudiera llamar a los chicos de vez en cuando para saber qué pasaba. Ahora mismo tenía un tic en mi ceja debido a lo que estaba oyendo.

-D-derrotasteis a un hombre lobo con un ojo demoníaco y poderes de hielo encima de un puente…-murmuré al teléfono.

-¡SÍ! ¡ASI ES! ¡EL GRAN BLACK STAR LE PATEÓ EL TRASERO A ESE MONSTRUO!-Se rió al otro extremo del teléfono.

-¿Puedes esperar un minuto? ¡ÁNGEL, BASTARDO, NOS PERDIMOS LA MEJOR BATALLA CON LOS CHICOS POR TU CASTIGO!-Le grité.- ¿Decías?

-Qué pena que te lo perdieses, Alex. Tenía explosiones y todo, ¡Fue una batalla épica! Tengo que irme, ¡Black Star se las pira!-con esto colgó.

Camine al salón donde Ángel estaba viendo un partido de fútbol.

-¡Gol, gol, gol, gol! ¡Toma ya!-dijo entusiasmado.

-Ángel, había explosiones en la batalla, y tu sabes que adoro las cosas que explotan…-gemí de forma patética.

-¡Entonces te lo pensaras dos veces antes de arriesgar tu vida! Tienes suerte de que tu castigo se ha acabado.- Me dijo sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

Yo suspiré. Mañana teníamos clase y tenía un mal presentimiento. Como si algo malo fuera a pasar…Y tenía razón. En la pizarra estaba escrito con letras grandes: 3 días para el súper-examen escrito. Asco. De. Vida. Stein comenzó a informarnos y golpeé la frente contra el escritorio. Las preguntas las había preparado él y yo me había olvidado por complete del examen. Cuando terminó se impulsó hacia atrás con la silla y se cayó, como de costumbre.

-Maldición, maldición, maldición…-acompañe cada palabra con un golpe.-Estoy muerta, totalmente muerta…

-¿Alex?-Me preguntó Soul.

-¡Me olvide del examen y soy pésima en los examines escritos! ¡Soy inteligente en situaciones críticas y de supervivencia, pero en los exámenes me quedo en blanco a menos que haya estudiado durante dos semanas! ¡¿Qué hago, Soul?!-le supliqué con desesperación.

-Haz lo que yo, Alex.-Me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Le pregunté sospechosa.

Miro a Maka y Ángel y me hizo señas para acercarme. Hice lo que me pedía y me susurró al oído su plan. En mi cara se formo una sonrisa igual que la suya.

-Soul Evans, eres un genio.

Y durante tres días comencé a preparar mi plan como Soul me dijo. Empecé a escribir chuletas en todos lados. En las mangas de mi chaqueta, en mi camisa, en las uñas, en los botones de la camisa y en los zapatos. Incluso tuve la idea de tener una botella de Cola y escribir las respuestas en la etiqueta donde vienen los ingredientes, en el interior de los bolígrafos, lápices y borrador. Estaba lista para copiar. Finalmente vi a Soul en el pasillo de camino a clase. No intercambiamos sonrisas.

-Hola, Alex. ¿Has ``estudiado´´ bien? ¡Porque yo…-comenzó y se levanto un poco la cinta enseñándome sus notas.-he estudiado un montón!

-Oh, Soul, no tienes ni idea…-dije agitando lentamente la mano enseñándole las notas en mis uñas.

-¡A por el primer puesto!-dijimos y nos chocamos los puños.

Entramos en la habitación y me senté al lado derecho de Kid mientras que Soul se sentó a su izquierda.

-¡Yo, Sid, seré vuestro examinador hoy!-anuncio Sid, nuestro profesor zombi.-Pero antes de empezar…

Mire a la pizarra y vi a Black Estar colgado con pintas de haber recibido la paliza de su vida. Camuflé una risa con tos.

-Hay un idiota que se coló en el laboratorio del profesor Stein para robar las respuestas anoche. ¡Ni se os ocurra hacer trampas!-nos advirtió.-Tenéis una hora y no mires todavía las preguntas.

Miré a Soul de soslayo con un nudo en la garganta, pero el parecía muy relajado. Yo sacudí la cabeza y cogí mi lápiz con las respuestas apuntadas. Ángel me miró y sonrió autosuficiente. Yo fruncí el ceño. _(Ese capullo… ¡Se sabe todas las respuestas porque lleva estudiando todos los días desde que le conocí! Cada día mirando al maldito libro, leyendo y leyendo… ¡Es imposible que suspenda!)_

-¡Comenzad!

Miré al examen y comencé a copiar las respuestas de la botella primero. ¡Era demasiado fácil! Soul también escribía a velocidad de vértigo. Sonreí para mis adentros, con mis miedos olvidados. ¡Teníamos todo el cuerpo hasta arriba de notas! ¡No podíamos perder!

``ACHOO!´´ Soul estornudó.

-Jesús…idiota.-dije entre dientes.

Nos pillaron. Nos hizo quitarnos casi toda la ropa y solo nos quedaba la interior. Sid sujetó la camiseta de hasta arriba de notas de Soul y mis bolígrafos. Tuve que borrar las notas de mis uñas y también me quitó la botella.

-¿Esto es todo?-Nos preguntó.

-¡Maldito demonio! ¿Acaso también nos vas hacer quitarnos los bóxers?! ¡¿Y qué coño, Alex?! ¡¿No eres una chica?! ¡¿Por qué los llevas?!-Soul gritó.

-¡Me resultan más cómodos! ¡Y no te quejes, cabrón, que la idea fue tuya!-le contesté.

-Volved a vuestros sitios. Os dejo ir esta vez.-Sid nos dijo.

-Joder…-Soul maldijo.

-Bonito estampado de huesos.-Le comenté dándole una colleja mientras volvía a mi sitio.

Cuando me senté vi a Ángel temblar de la risa mientras me miraba. Le hice un corte de mangas. Al menos alguien me prestó un bolígrafo. Miré las preguntas de completar las frases y suspiré. Ángel me dijo esa frase un montón de veces, así que tenía una pregunta bien. Miré a mi derecha y vi a Soul observando el examen de Kid. _(Claro, Kid es listo. Puedo copiar de él.)_ Pero imaginaros mi cara cuando descubrí que el estúpido aun estaba peleando por escribir su nombre de forma simétrica. Soul ahora miraba el de Patty. No sé que vio pero golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa. Entonces un tío feo con gafas dijo que ya había terminado el examen y chasqueé la lengua.

-Yo también he acabado.-Ángel levantó la mano.

-Buen trabajo, Damon. Tienes diez minutos para revisar el examen si quieres.

-¡¿Diez minutos?!-ahogue un grito.

-¡Terminado!-Oí a Patty y gire la cabeza tan rápido que creo que un hueso se salió de sitio. _(¡¿También ha acabado el examen?!)_

Cuando vi que había hecho una colorida jirafa con el examen, me calmé. Entonces Kid empezó a llorar de pura frustración. _(Casi me da pena, casi…)_ Cuando trató de borrar la asimétrica K se rasgó el papel. Obviamente soltó un grito, escupió sangre y se desmayó…rígido como una tabla…de forma simétrica…_ (Impresionante.)_

-Profesor, Kid se ha desmayado.-Soul informo a Sid.

-Le puedo llevar a la enfermería si quiere.-Me ofrecí voluntaria ya que no había forma de aprobar.

-Déjalo ahí.-Dijo simplemente. (¡¿Vas a dejar así a un estudiante?! ¡Qué insensible!)

Empecé a morderme la uña cuando escuche una voz llamando a Soul y a mí. Miramos a la pizarra. Black Star usó la sangre de su nariz para empezar a escribir… ¡Las respuestas_! (¡Black Star, lo que estás haciendo es el acto más asqueroso pero a la vez noble que he visto en mi vida!)_ Soul y yo nos encorvamos en nuestros asientos listos para copiar las respuestas, pero cuando acabó de escribir y nos levantó el pulgar…

**-¡¿QUE COÑO, TÍO?! ¡¿PARA QUÉ COJONES ESCRIBES TU NOMBRE, MALDICIÓN?!**-Le grité apuntándole con el cañón de la bayoneta lista para reventarle su sonriente cara.

**-¡¿A QUIEN COJONES LE IMPORTA COMO ES TU FIRMA?!-**Soul golpeó su puño en la mesa.

Fuimos demolidos de un golpe en la cabeza por una tiza.

-¡Callaros y seguid escribiendo; tenéis treinta segundos!-Sid nos regañó.

_(¡¿Qué?! ¡No tengo las respuestas suficientes como para tener siquiera un cinco!) _Mire al papel, pero era inútil. No tenía nada.

-Fin del examen-Sid anunció.

-¡**VICTORIA!**-Patty gritó sujetando el cuello roto de la jirafa.

**-¡VICTORIA!-**Liz gritó sujetando un… ¿Eso es un pelo?

_-Hemos fracasado…-Soul y yo dijimos mirándonos mutuamente._

_Él se desmayó y yo comencé a maldecir todo lo que conocía._

_-¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Si hubiera estudiado en lugar de hacer trampas todos estos días como tú podría al menos haber sacado un cinco! ¡Maldito seas, Soul!_


	4. ¡Maldito dragón negro!

-Oh, dios…Tengo tres miseros puntos…-Murmuré viendo los resultados del examen.

-Hm…¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Maka me ganaría? Al menos el tío feo empató conmigo-Angel dijo poniéndose un dedo bajo el mentón.

-Vas a castigarme por copiar, ¿verdad?-dije mirando al suelo con un aura de depresión rodeándome.

-No, creo que casi desnudarte en frente de la clase con Soul fue suficiente. Hagamos una misión. ¿De acuerdo?-me dijo poniendo las manos sobre mis hombros.

Cuando fuimos al tablón y escaneamos las peticiones los ojos de Ángel se encendieron y cogió un papel…justo al mismo tiempo que Kid. Se miraron el uno al otro y gruñeron por lo bajo.

-Perdona, pero esta es nuestra misión.-Ángel le espetó tirando del papel hacia su lado.

-¿Tu misión? Como si pudieras hacer esto, Damon…-Kid contestó tirando también hacia el suyo.

-Ugh, hombres…-Liz y yo suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ey! ¿Por qué no hacemos un juego? ¡Hacemos la misión juntos y al final vemos quien se queda la recompensa!-Patty propuso animada.

Ángel y Kid sonrieron con competitividad reluciendo en su mirada y ya supe que esto no iba a acabar bien. Ahora mismo estábamos consiguiendo los barcos y mi hermano perdía el tiempo tratando de conseguirlo gratis…ligándose a la dependienta de la tienda. Resoplé cuando vi a Kid y las hermanas Thompson marcharse con un barco. No me preguntes porque, pero Kid llevaba un traje igual al de su padre.

-¡Venga, Alex! ¡Sube!-Angel me llamó desde una pequeña barca a motor.

Salté y me aferré a los laterales. Mi hermano era de seguro el típico conductor temerario. Lo encendió y pude sentir el viento dándome en la cara.

-¡WHOHOOOO! ¡ESTO ES LA LECHE!-grité a pleno pulmón cuando estábamos a punto de superar a Kid pero nos detuvimos. -¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios?

-Creo que se nos acabó el combustible…-Angel dijo sonriendo inseguro.

Dirigí mi vista hacia la derecha y vi una extraña bahía con los restos de naufragios de barcos. Casi parecía que le habían dado un mordisco a la tierra y hubieran dejado la marca…Chasqueando la lengua me subí las mangas de la chaqueta. Tenía que remar hasta llegar a tierra.

-Tenemos que conseguir información. Vamos.-Kid ordenó.

-¿Desde cuando es el lider?-Angel gruñó con un tic en la ceja.

-Desde que es el hijo del jefe, tiene más carisma, es más guay, es más fuerte, es más sexy…-empecé a contar con los dedos y Ángel me calló poniéndome la mano en la boca.

-¡Capto la idea!-Exclamó quitando la mano antes de que pudiera morderle.-Vamos a preguntar en aquella casa.-Propuso y toco un par de veces. -¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

Nadie contestó y nos preocupamos. En lugar de avanzar a la siguiente casa me agaché en frente de la cerradura. Usé la cuchilla de la bayoneta a modo de ganzúa y abrí la puerta. En la esquina de la habitación había un hombre completamente aterrorizado.

-¿Que a pasado aquí?-Kid preguntó.

-L-la niebla…-El hombre tartamudeó.

-¿La niebla?-Kid preguntó._(Espero que no sea la misma niebla de Stephen King porque sino estamos muy jodidos.)_-¿Pasa algo con la niebla?

-¡No!-dijo casi llorando.

-Ey, cálmate. Sólo queremos hablar.-Angel le aseguró. –Somos del Shibushen; queremos ayudarte.

-¿Del Shibushen?-Murmuró y todos asentimos.

-Cuéntanos todo lo que puedas, por favor.-Le pedí.

-A-apareció…¡El dragón negro! ¡El dragón negro ha aparecido!-El hombre gritó y sonreí mentalmente._ (Un dragón negro, ¿Eh? Esto va ha estar interesante.)_

-¿El dragón negro has dicho?-Kid preguntó caminando hacia él, pero estaba tan afectado que no pudo contarnos más.

Salimos de la casa y comenzamos a pensar en lo siguiente que debíamos hacer. Entonces una idea asaltó mi mente.

-Cuando necesitas información, ¿Dónde es el mejor lugar al que ir? ¡La biblioteca, por supuesto! ¡Vamos!

Fuimos a la biblioteca y comenzamos a buscar entre los libros. Mientras Ángel miraba por la historia del pueblo yo mire por los mitos y las leyendas en busca del famoso dragón.

-Hombres lobo, Bigfoot, el perro negro…-Escaneé a través de las paginas pero no encontré nada. –¡Esto es más difícil de lo que creía!

-Tenemos la información que necesitamos. Marchémonos. –Kid anuncio y tuvimos que ir de vuelta a los barcos.

Como no teníamos más combustible a Ángel se le ocurrió una idea ``fantástica´´.

-¡Arre! ¡Vamos Alex, nada con más ganas!-Ángel me decía desde la comodidad del barco.

El bastardo me había atado al barco y yo estaba tirando de él. Encima había puesto una galleta atada a un palo en frente de mi como motivación.

-¡La próxima vez les robo el barco!- Le grité pero entonces no pude ver nada por culpa de una espesa niebla que se estaba formando…espera un segundo, ¡¿Niebla?!- ¡Alex Kane abandona el barco, capitán Ángel! ¡Me voy con Kid!

Con esto salté a su barco, pero Ángel saltó también.

-¡Traidora!-me regañó dándome una colleja.

Noté una presencia cerca de nosotros. Nos giramos con cuidado y vimos al primo tétrico del Titanic. ¡Madre del barco!

-Hostias…-fue lo único que pude decir.

-Eso es el dragón negro.-Kid explicó y suspiré decepcionada.

-Aww…¡Yo quería un dragón gigante que escupiera fuego, no el barquito de tía Petunia!

-Nidd…Hogg?-Patty leyó lo que había escrito en el lado del barco.

-Nidhogg es un dragón negro de la mitología Nórdica. Y hay una leyenda sobre un barco con el mismo nombre deambulando por el lugar.

-Por eso no encontre nada en mis libros. Tu te quedaste con todos los buenos.-Dije fulminando a Kid con la mirada.

-¡Liz, Patty! ¡Vamos a abordar el barco!-Proclamó

-¡¿Estas de coña?! ¡Es un barco fantasma! ¡Apuesto a que hay fantasmas!-Liz se quejo asustada.

Y Patty se puso a remar como una loca con dirección hacia la gigantesca nave. Kid se aferró al barco como si su vida dependiera de ello, que dependía. Hundí las uñas en la madera para no caerme y no se cómo Ángel simplemente se quedo hay calmado. Finalmente alcanzamos el barco. Más bien nos estrellamos contra él. Kid, por ir el primero en la línea, se dio de cara contra la cubierta pintando una perfecta línea roja con su sangre. Precioso.

-Momento épico con hostia tremenda…-Pude decir por que choque mi cabeza contra la de Ángel.

-¡Idiota! ¡Si vamos a chocar contra el barco hazlo justo en el medio! ¡Repetimos!-Kid dijo.

**-¡¿ESTAS PIRADO, HERMANO?!**-Ángel y yo gritamos sin creerle.

Pero repetimos tras unos cuantos giros alrededor del navío y nos estrellamos de nuevo para pintarlo con la sangre de Kid. ¿Es masoquista o qué?

-Perfecto. Vámonos.-Dijo satisfecho.

-¿Alguien ha visto un pulmón? Creo que lo he vomitado en el camino…-Pregunte sintiéndome fatal.

Nos llevamos a una aturdida Liz dentro del barco que no paraba de decir estupideces.

-Parece que las almas están dentro del barco. Entremos.-Kid ordenó.

-¡Si, señor!-saludé de forma militar.

-¡Tu ve con tu compañero!

-No quiero, tu eres mejor compañero Kid…por favor…-Le supliqué poniendo la carita de cachorro.

-¡¿Alex?!-Ángel exclamó atónito.

-B-bueno…yo…-Kid tartamudeó.

-Por favor, tu eres diez veces mejor que él. Tu eres perfecto…eres…más simétrico que él.-Le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa y con eso funcionó.

-De acuerdo. Puedes venir.-Dijo girándose.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¡Creía que éramos hermanos!-Ángel dijo enfadado.

-¡Cállate idiota! Si seguimos a Kid encontraremos las soluciones y cuando resolvamos el caso le dire a Kid que es asimétrico dándole uno de sus ataques. Después nos llevamos el mérito sin mover un dedo.-Le susurré.

-Ese es probablemente el plan mas retorcido y malvado que se te a ocurrido…Vamos a ello.

Les seguimos hasta las entrañas del navío hasta pararnos delante de una puerta. Allí estaban. Abrimos la puerta y pudimos contemplar un montónn de almas humanas flotando alrededor.

-Yo me encargo de esto.

Kid alzó la mano y preparé mi bayoneta. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Entonces el fantasma de un pirata apareció con un cañón y apuntó al Shinigami. Disparamos al mismo tiempo. Kid esquivó la bala y la mía simplemente le atravesó. El fantasma llamó al barco. Todo comenzó a temblar y el suelo bajo los pies de Liz se abrió. En acto reflejo la sujeté para que no cayera. Fue cuando fui arrastrada junto a ella y nos precipitamos a la oscuridad. Caí al suelo primero y Liz aterrizó justo sobre mi sacándome todo el aire de los pulmones.

-Maldición…-dejé escapar.

-¡Lo siento, Alex!-Se disculpó y ayudó a levantarme.

-Tenemos que encontrar la salida. Andando.-Dije tomando la delantera.

-¡E-Espérame!-me llamó para agarrarse a mi brazo con fuerza.-No, no, no…Kid, Patty…Espero que estén bien.-La escuché murmurar y me dio pena. _(Ángel, espero que te las arregles sin mí.)_-Es imposible que Kid logre la simetría con solo Patty.

-¡¿Qué?! !¿Me estas diciendo que si Kid no os usa a las dos no puede pelear por su maldito trastorno?!-Grité.

-¡No estoy asustada de este barco fantasma! Era temida y conocida como el demonio de Brooklyn. Una de las hermanas Thompson. ¡No le temo a nada y a nadie!-Empezó a entrar en pánico moviendo los brazos frenética.

-¡Liz! ¡Liz! ¡Cálmate!-La intenté tranquilizar. –Estoy aquí contigo, ¿de acuerdo? No nos va a pasar nada.

-Vale…Espero que vayamos por el camino correcto.-Dijo más calmada mientras proseguíamos.

-Tenéis razón. Es por aquí.-Pudimos escuchar y me detuve.

-!¿Quien anda ahí?!-gritamos a la vez.

-Debe ser nuestra imaginación…-dije bajando la bayoneta al ver que no había nadie.

-Continuad por este pasillo…-Oímos a nuestras espaldas. _(No tengo un GPS así que: ¿Qué coño…?)_

-¡No mires, Alex! ¡No mires, no mires! ¡Apuesto que esta justo ahí!-me advirtió tapándome los ojos.

-¡Liz!-protesté quitándole la mano tan solo para casi perder la cabeza.

Tenia un puñetero fantasma delante de mi. Era uno de los que menos me gustaban: La típica niña muerta. Nos quedamos mirándola por un rato y retrocedimos tres metros en un segundo.

-He sido devorada por el barco. Soy el espíritu de una pobre niña. –Explicó y alcé mi brazo.

-¡Y una mierda! Eso es lo que todos dicen. Oh, me ha comido un monstruo, tenéis que ayudarme…y cuando te despistas: ¡BAM; Ella es la que te come!-grité con sudor frío recorriéndome la frente.

-So yo a la que se han comido. Solo quiero llevaros con vuestros amigos.

-¡Mientes! ¡Tan solo quieres devorarnos!-Liz me leyó el pensamiento.

-No lo haré. Confiad en mi.

-¡Gracias, pero no lo acepto!-Liz sacudió la cabeza llorando.

-Confiad…

-¡Le voy a volar la cabeza!-dije a la desesperada.

-En mi…

Liz gritó y me puse enfrente suya preparada para lo peor.

-¡¿QUERÉIS CALLAROS?! ¡DEJAD DE DECIR TONTERÍAS Y VENID CONMIGO! ¡OS VOY A SOLTAR UNA HOSTIA SI SEGUÍS!-Gritó la niña cabrada._ (Whoa, tiene carácter)  
_

Me caí al suelo por la impressión y Liz quedó traumatizada.

-Te seguiré a donde sea…-Gimoteó.

-Estoy con ella.-Dije alzando la mano insegura.

-¡Bien!¡Seguidme!-La niña comenzó a flotar todavía con un cabreo de mil demonios.

Liz la siguió arrastrándose por el suelo mientras que yo fui mas firme que un soldado.

-¡Ugh, si tan solo hubiera vivido hasta tu edad podría haber presumido de cuerpazo como tú!-Gruño mirando a Liz.

-Supongo…-Ella dijo.

Frunci el ceño porque no me miró a mi. Vale, carecia de altura…y no estaba muy desarrollada …y un pelo negro algo revuelto normalucho y ojos marrones nada impresionantes pero…Ugh, esta bien. Me rindo: Comparada con Liz soy como un chucho contra un caniche con pedigree. ¿Por donde iba? Ah, claro. Ahora tenía a Liz en mis brazos totalmente acojonada porque unos fantasmas sujetaban flechas apuntando en la dirección correcta. Si, un día normal en mi vida. Ahora había que subir una escalera de mano. Cometí un error y dejé a Liz ir primero, pero estaba tan aterrorizada que iba a paso de tortuga coja.

-¡Vamos, Liz, date prisa! ¡tu hermana y los chicos nos necesitan!-La dije impaciente pero se resbaló haciéndome caer al suelo porque me dio justo en la cara.-Oww…

-¡¿Estas bien?!-Me preguntó todavía aferrada a la escalera.

-Tan solo date prisa…-dije sujetándome mi nariz rota.

Finalmente vimos la luz del exterior. Podía oler el mar y respiré feliz. Un momento. ¿No se suponía que teníamos que encontrarnos con los chicos? Liz comenzó a divagar sobre la niña comiendonos.

-Ahora vienen a si que cálmate o te hecho una maldición.-Le dijo molesta.

Y como si nada el suelo explotó y Kid, Patty y Ángel saltaron de allí.

-¡Hermanito!

-¡Hemana!

-¡Patty, te he echado de menos!

-¡Alex, estas bien!

Pero entonces vino el fantasma estropeando la emocional reunión fraternal.

-¡No os dejare escapar!

-¡Vamos a patear traseros fantasmales, Kid!-Ángel le dijo.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-¡Chicas, transformáos!-Dijeron a la vez.

En un segundo estaba en mi forma de arma en las manos seguras de Ángel. Liz y Patty estaban listas para disparar con Kid. Íbamos a tener una batalla épica…

**ZAS.**

O no…Una espada cortó la cabeza del fantasma por la mitad. _(¿Qué diantres…?)_ Entonces vino alguien y cogió la empuñadura de la espada. Digo alguien porque no podía decir exactamente si era una tía o un tío…con el pelo rosa.

-Es la espada demoníaca…-Escuche a Kid murmurar en voz baja.

Mi corazón paró de latir. Era la misma espada que hirió a Soul…Recuerdo cuando vi su cicatriz aquel día del examen; me dio escalofríos. Pero lo peor era que si la espada demoníaca y su técnico estaban aquí era probable que la bruja apareciera también. La espada cortó otra vez al fantasma. No el técnico; la espada. Era como si tuviera vida propia. Entonces el/ella comenzó a hacer movimientos que solo creía que eran posibles en la película El Exorcista y hundió la espada en la cubierta. Una boca apareció en la hoja de la espada. _(¡¿Qué es eso?!_) Entonces soltó un grito tan fuerte que casi me dejo sorda y el barco comenzó a brillar. Las almas estaban saliendo Todas las almas fueron directamente a la hoja de la espada y se hundieron dentro.

-¿Pero que rayos…?-Ángel dijo mientras me sujetaba con firmeza.

Entonces lo mas raro ocurrió. El técnico comenzó a poner caras raras como muecas de dolor. La espada desapareció y de la espalda del técnico salió un monstruo negro. Estaba paralizada. ¡Aquello era muy grande! El monstruo comenzó a cambiar. Le salieron púas, alas y su cuello se alargó…

-Es…es…¡**ES EL MALDITO DRAGÓN NEGRO**!-Grité aterrorizada.


	5. ¡Maldito vestido!

Muy bien, hagamos un flashback. Como Ángel y Kid fueron unos cabezotas y querían hacer la misma misión fuimos todos juntos. Encontramos un barco fantasma donde almas humanas eran custodiadas. Después de ser separadas de nuestros compañeros, Liz y yo recibimos ayuda de una niña fantasma para después enfrentarnos al fantasma malvado. Pero antes de que pudiéramos hace movimiento alguno la espada demoniaca apareció cortando al fantasma y capturando todas las alma humanas se transformó en el dragón negro. Ahora Kid estaba haciendo una pose muy rara y Ángel trataba de mantener la compostura.

-Todo da miedo…-Murmuró el técnico.-Si ganaras poder, ¿serias capaz de controlarlo?

-¿De qué habla este pirado?-Me pregunté.

-¿Sabes dónde está el infierno? En tu mente…Si me molestáis os mataré.

-¿En serio? ¡Vamos, Ángel!-Kid ordenó y desapareció de nuestra vista.

-¡Sí!- Ángel gritó abalanzándose contra el técnico.

Cuando Kid reapareció hizo un barrido derribando sus piernas y lanzó una ráfaga de disparos en el estomago. Ángel utilizo la cuchilla para ensartar su ropa y lanzarlo en el aire donde ambos dispararon como locos.

-¿El poder para vencer al miedo? ¿Así es como te enfrentas al miedo? ¡Idiota! Si quieres vencer a tus temores… ¡Haz tu alma más fuerte!-Kid comenzó a enseñarle una lección sujetándole y disparándole a la cara. _(Cuando no es un idiota puede ser un luchador asombroso)_

-¡Increíble!-Ángel dijo asombrado mientras Kid aterrizaba en una posición perfectamente simétrica. -¿Ha derrotado al técnico?

Hubo unos minutos de silencio total solo interrumpido por el sonido de las olas chocando contra la cubierta del barco. De pronto la espada demoniaca apareció y se alzo al cielo volando.

-No podrías entenderlo. Ni siquiera aquél pequeño pudo entenderme. Si él no pudo un Shinigami tampoco.

Fruncí el ceño por un instante. Había algo de este chico…chica… ¡Lo que sea! Que me hacía sentir triste. Parecía tan solo…Como yo cuando no tenía a Ángel a mi lado. Mi padre siempre trabajaba, nunca le veía y cuando trataba de hablar con él se excusaba diciendo que tenía que hacer algo importante…Estaba siempre sola en casa…

-¡No os perdonare!-Gritó la puñetera cabeza, todavía viva, del fantasma dando brincos hacia nosotros. -¡Nidhogg!

Fue entonces cuando contemple la inmensa fila de cañones apuntando hacia nosotros. Ángel retrocedió un paso.

-¡Fuego!

-¡OH, MIERDA!-Gritamos.

Me transformé y empujé a Ángel al suelo. Los disparos resonaron en el aire y el humo nos inundó los pulmones. Cuando el humo se disipó el técnico parecía estar protegido por un aura rosa. ¡Era su puñetera alma! La espada soltó un grito y me tape los oídos. Hizo que me doliera mucho la cabeza.

-¡Haced que pare!-Gimoteé.

Entonces el técnico dio una sacudida con la espada… cortando el barco a la mitad. La pieza en la que estábamos comenzó a hundirse haciendo que nos balanceáramos por lo que Ángel me agarró del brazo para que no cayera. Mire hacia arriba y vi al bastardo intentado escapar.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Ángel, arriba!-Le llamé apuntando hacia el técnico y el asintió.

-¡Yo me encargo!-Kid nos informó convocando un monopatín desde la palma de su mano.

Lo que no nos esperábamos era que el monopatín pudiera volar. Se montó sobre él y alzó el vuelo para perseguirlo. Como el barco estaba a un metro de hundirse saltamos al agua para intentar algo. Usamos una pieza de madera enorme del navío como balsa y usamos el mismo truco de antes en el que yo nadaba.

-¡Vamos, Alex! ¡No podemos dejar que Kid se quede con la victoria!-mi hermano me dio ánimos ayudándome mientras remaba con una pieza de madera.

Tenía una cuerda atada a la cintura que me conectaba al barco y nadaba como si el demonio me persiguiera. _(¡¿Podrías ser tu el que nadase, no crees?!)_ Tras unos minutos de esfuerzo logramos salir de la densa niebla. El técnico había desaparecido junto con Kid. No había ni rastro de ellos.

-Kid, ¿Dónde estás?-Ángel le llamo preocupado. -¿Crees que está muerto?

-Es un Shinigami, dudo que se muera tan fácilmente…-Jadeé agotada mientras empezaba a hundirme.

Ángel me aferró por el cuello de la chaqueta trayéndome hacia la balsa. Estaba respirando con dificultad, tosía bastante y me sentía muy mareada. Me puso la mano en la frente y sacudió la cabeza.

-Tienes fiebre…Tendremos que pedir ayuda.-Murmuro sacando un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo.

-¿Y eso para qué es?-Susurré para no empeorar mi dolor de cabeza.

Le eché el aliento al espejo creando vaho y empezó a escribir con su índice. Tras unos segundos sonrió.

-Shinigami-sama, Alex y yo necesitamos ayuda. Tiene fiebre y no nos podemos mover de nuestro sitio en el océano. ¿Podría mandar a alguien a recogernos?-Preguntó amablemente.

-¡Pues claro! Pero, ¿dónde está Kid? Creí que fue con vosotros.-Escuché la voz de Shinigami-sama desde el espejo.

-No podemos encontrarlo, lo siento.-Le informó.

-Oh, vaya…Aparecerá en cualquier momento. ¡Adiós!

-Maldición…-Refunfuñe tapándome los ojos.

-No debería haberte hecho nadar tanto…Lo siento mucho.-Mi hermano se disculpó.

Asentí en respuesta y cerré los ojos durmiéndome inmediatamente. Cuando desperté estaba en casa y era de noche. Tenía una toalla mojada en la frente y el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido. Me levanté para ir a por un vaso de agua para despejarme. En mi camino por el pasillo vi a Ángel en su cama completamente dormido. Sonreí a la imagen. Con su pelo todo revuelto y cara de paz se parecía a un niño…Mientras bebía el agua me fije en el calendario pegado a la nevera. Casi escupí toda el agua.

-¡Mierda! ¡No me acorde de que teníamos un baile mañana!-Recordé.-Y no tengo pareja…Ángel ya tiene una…-Gruñe al recuerdo de cuando me lo restregó en mis narices.

Mire en mi armario para ver que vestuario tenía disponible. Apreté los dientes: Sudaderas, chaquetas, jerséis…Nada. Estaba jodida.

-Dios, ayúdame…-Recé en mi mente.

A la mañana siguiente informé a Ángel sobre mi problemilla. Obviamente se partió de risa en mi cara.

-¡¿No tienes nada que ponerte?!-Dijo entre carcajadas y después se calmó. –Veré que tengo…

Después de comprobar su armario se rindió. No tenía nada para mí. Deprimida fui a dar una vuelta. Fui golpeando una lata durante todo el camino por las calles.

-Oh, vaya, Alex. ¡Veo que al final estas bien después de todo!

Oí una voz a mis espaldas y me giré para comprobar que eran los chicos.

-Hola, tíos…Kid, ¡¿donde coño te fuiste?! ¡Nos dejaste a Ángel y a mi abandonados en el naufragio!-Gruñí.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! Pero es que el sol y las nubes hicieron una composición totalmente simétrica y…-Comenzó a esconderse detrás de Black Star y suspiré.

-Olvídalo…Ha sido un placer volver a veros.-Me despedí levantando la mano dándome la vuelta.

-¡Ey!-Black Star se me acercó pasándome el brazo por los hombros.- ¿Y esa cara? ¡Recuerda que tenemos una fiesta genial esta noche!

-Ese es el problema.-Le confesé.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Soul pregunto confundido.

-Que no tengo pareja ni nada que llevar.-Dije exhalando.

Vi como los chicos se miraban mutuamente sonriendo con malicia. Palidecí ocho tonos y me alejé lentamente. No me gustaba para nada esas miradas. _(Creo que ahora si estoy realmente jodida…)_

-Eso significa…que podemos hacer que Alex parezca una chica…-Soul sonrió sujetándome por el cuello de la chaqueta impidiendo que pudiera escapar.

-¡OH DIOS, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! ¡MALDICIÓN!-

Pero nadie vino a mi rescate. Cuando llegó la noche me vi forzada a llevar lo que los chicos habían elegido y quería morirme. No me gustaba llevar ropas femeninas en absoluto.

-¡Alex, sal de una vez! ¡Apuesto a que no estás tan mal!-Ángel me llamó desde el pie de la escalera.

Tragué saliva y orgullo y termine bajando las escaleras. Mi hermano me miro con cara de total asombro. El estaba impresionante con su traje amarillo claro y yo…

-Estas…impresionante…-dijo boquiabierto.

Bueno, era solo un vestido rojo hasta las rodillas con un cinturón raro…Los chicos fueron muy insistentes en hacer que pareciera la chica que soy por lo que me obligaron a arreglarme el pelo y no el estilo natural revuelto que tenia. Era obviamente simétrico gracias a Kid.

-¡P-para de mirarme así, pareces un pedófilo!-le reproché sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado.

-Pero es que estas fantástica, pajarito…-Admitió sonriendo de oreja a oreja tendiéndome su brazo como un caballero. -¿Partimos pues?

-Esto es ridículo…-Suspire pero me agarré a su brazo.

Llegamos al Shibushen donde todos nuestros amigos no esperaban. En cuanto me vieron, Black Star sonrió con maldad satisfecho y Soul imitó aullidos de lobo solo para molestarme. _(Ya me encargare de mataros después…)_ Mientras Soul estaba espectacular completamente elegante, Black Star tenía la corbata deshecha, la camiseta fuera y parecía en conjunto un paleto. Cuando Maka y Tsubaki me vieron estuve a punto de esconderme detrás de Ángel pero el capullo me sujeto en el sitio.

-¡Vamos chicos! ¿Oh? ¿Donde está Alex?-Maka preguntó y me sonrojé todavía más si es posible.

-E-estoy aquí…-Murmuré con timidez

Cuando las chicas cayeron en la cuenta quedándose de piedra los chicos se partieron de risa a mi costa. _(Malditos cabrones…)_

-Estas impresionante.-Tsubaki me dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias… ¿Podemos ir a la fiesta de una vez?-Gruñí a los chicos con un tic en la ceja del cabreo que tenía.

A la entrada, Kid, Liz y Patty nos esperaban. Kid sonrió satisfecho y susurro algo a las hermanas Thompson haciendo que me miraran directamente con cara de sorpresa. _(¡Vale ya! ¡Ya sé que nunca he llevado un vestido! ¡¿Estoy tan diferente?!)_

-¡Ni una palabra!-Les advertí.

Entramos con Black Star comentado el hambre que tenia y pude notar algo molestando a Kid pero cuando le pregunté si estaba bien cambió de tema rápidamente. Decidí dejarlo en paz.

-¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos!-Shinigami-sama nos recibió y aplaudimos.- Bueno, aquí acaba el discurso de bienvenida.-Me golpeé la cara con la mano. _(Típico…)_

-Yo también quisiera agradeceros a todos el asistir a la celebración de la fundación del Shibushen. Yo, Death The Kid, hijo de Shinigami-sama, pronunciare mi propio discurso de bienvenida…-Kid comenzó a decir pero tuve que taparme la boca para evitar reírme cuando Black Star trepó a las cortinas y se quedo colgado como el chimpancé que era.

Cuando se cayó al suelo comenzaron a pelearse como niños pequeños delante de todos. Solté una carcajada junto con el resto de miembros de Shibushen. Cuando terminaron de matarse la fiesta dio comienzo. Vi como Ángel bailaba con una sonrisa radiante con una preciosa pelirroja, Black Star zampando como un puerco y Kid estaba con las chicas…eh…

-¿El can-can simétrico? ¿Pero qué coño?-Me pregunte al ver a los tres bailar.

También vi a Maka y a Soul conversando a solas en la terraza. Decidí dejarles. Tenía la sensación de que querían hablar el uno con el otro por un rato. Cinco minutos después Maka fue arrastrada a la pista de baile por un hombre de pelo rojo. _(Uh? ¿Ese no era Spirit, el Death Scythe? Meh…)_

-Vaya rollo…-me dije sentándome en una de las sillas. -Debería haber supuesto esto, ¿Quién querría bailar conmigo?

-Esto…Alex…-Escuché que me llamaban y levanté la cabeza para ver a Kid en frente de mi con Liz y Patty riéndose de fondo.-Veo que no estás bailando con nadie, así que me preguntaba si querrías bailar conmigo. -Me propuso tendiéndome su mano.

-Está bien. Pero te advierto que mi forma de bailar es mas…asimétrica que la tuya.-Le dije sonriendo mientras tomaba su mano.

-Creo que me podre adaptar…-Me aseguró pero le delató un pequeño tic en el parpado por lo que me reí.

Fuimos a la pista de baile y nos pusimos a bailar. Incluso si a veces cometía errores al intentar bailar de forma simétrica no bailaba mal.

-Cuidadito de donde pones las manos, Kid. No queremos accidentes como el de la otra vez…-Bromeé y se sonrojó.

-Ya te dije que lo sentía. También me disculpo por haberos abandonado a ti y a tu hermano ayer.-Se disculpó.

-No te preocupes; las cosas pasan. También tengo que pedirte perdón. Había planeado traicionarte y robarte la gloria con Ángel. No suelo ser a si, te lo aseguro; soy muy leal a mis amigos pero a veces la ambición se me sube a la cabeza…-Le confesé.

-Tranquila, al menos no lo hiciste y nos aliamos para vencer a un enemigo común.-Me reconforto.

-¡Eres un tío legal para ser un maniaco obsesivo compulsivo!-Bromeé con una risa.

-Bueno, legal, carismático, fuerte, el hijo del jefe, sexy…-Empezó a contar con una sonrisa maliciosa y mi cara se enrojeció. _(¡Maldita sea, lo oyó!)_

-Bueno, yo…-Intente poner una escusa cuando al mirar a la puerta vi a Sid herido gravemente.- ¡¿Qué diablos ha pasado?!-Grité y todos se giraron a la puerta.

Stein comenzó a hacerle preguntas y nos contestó algo que no logre entender. Nos acercamos a Sid preocupados y el suelo empezó a temblar. Ángel vino hacia nosotros.

-¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!-Pregunto.

-Ha empezado. Nygus, ¿Puedes hacer la Resonancia de alma?-Sid preguntó a su machete y contestó que sí. –Al menos vosotros…

-¡Alex, estate alerta!-Ángel me advirtió y asentí firmemente.

Entonces Sid usó una técnica que hizo que tumbas aparecieran en el suelo haciéndonos caer en ellas. En realidad eran un túnel muy profundo. Caímos en un pasillo, pero siendo tan torpe caí mal sobre mis piernas. Mi tobillo crujió y ahogué un grito. Ignorando el dolor lo máximo que pude me levante; no había tiempo para preocuparse por mí: ¡El Shibushen estaba en peligro!

-Puedo sentir almas de brujas… ¡Son ocho! ¡Y la espada demoniaca!-Kid nos advirtió.

-¡Estamos en alerta! Escuchad con calma. El primer demonio, el origen de todos los demás está en el sótano del Shibushen. Y la enfermera de la escuela, la bruja Medusa, quiere resucitarlo. ¡Tenemos que detenerla!-El Doctor Stein nos informó.

Estaba temblando. Ocho brujas, un demonio, la espada demoniaca… ¡Era demasiado para nosotros! ¡Íbamos a morir! Comencé a sudar e hiperventilar hasta que mis rodillas dieron de sí. Mi hermano vino a mi lado y pasó la mano por mi espalda para calmarme.

-Ángel, no vamos a poder…Moriremos…Tengo miedo…-Le confesé con voz temblorosa y me abrazó.

-Ey, ¿donde está la valiente Alex Kane que conozco? ¿Dónde está? Alex, estamos juntos en esto así que confía en mí. Nada nos va a pasar a ninguno. Y te voy a llevar durante todo el camino, transfórmate. Sé que tu tobillo se ha torcido.-Dijo levantándome del suelo.

Asentí y cambié a mi forma de bayoneta. Estaba más segura así, pero Ángel seguía siendo vulnerable y eso era lo que no me gustaba. Todos mis amigos estaban en grave peligro. Stein nos indicó que le siguiéramos hasta el sótano. Ángel me dejó en el suelo una vez más para estirar los músculos antes de la batalla. Cuando llegamos a la entrada nos avisó una vez más.

-Si queréis huir este es vuestro momento. Un solo fallo puede significar vuestra muerte. Vuestras almas deben decidir…

En un segundo todos teníamos nuestras ropas normales puestas. ¿Creíais que no estábamos preparados en caso de ataque? Teníamos nuestra ropa bajo los trajes de fiesta. Incluso me revolví el pelo y Ángel se puso sus protecciones en codos y hombros.

-Y para el menú especial de esta noche tenemos culos de bruja pateados y espada demoniaca de postre.-Mi hermano se empezó a chascar los nudillos.

-Debo darles las gracias a las brujas, si no hubieran atacado aun tendría que llevar ese maldito vestido…


End file.
